


Better just go with the flow

by PradaJpg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PradaJpg/pseuds/PradaJpg
Summary: Ты очень уж противный, ты мне не нравишься, в любом случае, иди на хуй! ©





	

**Author's Note:**

> You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway *  
> _____
> 
> The Neighbourhood – Afraid  
> Wolf Colony – The Otherside

_Когда я просыпаюсь, мне приходится себя убеждать, что мои сны не реальность, а моя реальность не сон._  
Сесилия Ахерн. Люблю твои воспоминания  


 

Босые ноги ступают по темному, в ночной тьме практически черному асфальту. И если эта пугающая темнота была снаружи, то сгусток внутри Стайлза был куда более зловещий, пугающий. С каждой секундой он захватывал больше пространства в душе, не оставляя после себя и малейшего проблеска скудного луча света.

Закрыть глаза – боязно. Кажется, даже слабая попытка на немного сомкнуть веки выпустит наружу всю ту дрянь, которая живет на задворках сознания. И страшно совсем не за себя: Стайлз давно смирился, что в любой момент может отбросить коньки. Он до усрачки боялся навредить своим близким, друзьям, даже просто невиновным людям, будучи не в себе.

Стайлз в душе не ебет, куда держит курс. Ноги сами ведут парня в неведомом направлении, будто не слушаясь хозяина, действуя на свое усмотрение. Может, ими уже управляет тот другой Стайлз. Может, именно тот Стайлз придумал новую пакость – спешит как можно скорее воплотить ее в жизнь.

Веки, словное налитые свинцом. С каждым разом обычное моргание становится непосильной задачей – приходится прилагать максимум усилий, чтобы суметь разомкнуть их вновь. Хуй знает откуда взявшаяся усталость только препятствует этому, шепчет искушающе: «Поспи, отдохни».

Кричать – бесполезно, даже если очень хочется. Стилински устало прикрывает глаза, но только потом до него доходит, какую ошибку он совершил. Думает, что еще пара секунд и он откроет глаза, только ничего не выходит, будто веки клеем смазали. Хорошим таким, которым обычно заклеивают обувь.

Борьба с самим обречена на провал – Стилински сдается. Поддается этому искушению и проваливается в небытие, наплевав на то, что сейчас он на улице. На дороге, где обычно ездят машины. Все равно та дрянь не даст его так просто замочить: он нужен ей живым.

 

***

 

Нет той сладкой неги, что любят впаривать господа-писатели, описывая батюшку-сон. Зато есть тяжелая голова, посторонние звуки, которые становятся все громче . Они режут по барабанным перепонкам тупым ножом: не разрезают, а скребутся кошками, проходясь по искалеченным местам раз за разом.

Звук искажается собственными мыслями, но узнать знакомый, вечно недовольный тембр все равно не так уж сложно. Стайлз с огромным усилием продирает глаза, загнанным зверем оглядываясь по сторонам: незнакомое помещение, где царит такая же уличная темнота, нарушаемая только свечением трижды проклятой луны.

— Стилински, мать твою, что ты здесь делаешь?

Этот самых упомянутый «Стилински» осознает, что над ним склонился тот самый выскочка-эгоист-задира Джексон. Стайлз раскрывает рот, намереваясь обрушить на Уиттмора весь поток непрекращающейся болтовни, но так же быстро захлопывает пасть: ему нечего сказать.

А последнее время обычно трепливый Стилински все больше молчит. Он с опаской продолжает считать пальцы, отчаянно надеясь, что их не стало больше – на болтовню времени не остается.

Сейчас же ситуация была немного другой: Стайлз просто не знал, что можно ответить на вопрос Джексона. «Прости, чувак, я просто сраный псих, брожу во сне и убиваю людей. Ах, да, я же забыл сказать, что во мне живет злобный дух, который очень любит играть», — даже в мыслях это звучит тупо.

Сохранив хоть каплю разума, Стилински опускает взгляд покрасневших глаз в пол и молчит. Обдумывает, что могло понадобиться ногицунэ в доме Уиттмора. Если оно хотело убить Джексона, то почему не завершило планы до конца? Не мог же Стилински, даже будучи конченым психопатом, добровольно вломиться в дом Уиттмора, ища сохранности.

У кого, а у Джексона он бы прятался в последнюю очередь: у него есть Скотт, Лидия, даже в доме у вечно хмурого Дерека ему было спокойней.

— Если ты решил вновь пошутить вместе со своим дружком Макколом, то выбрал неудачного человека для шуток, Стилински. Отвечай давай: какого черта ты забыл в моем доме?

— В доме твоих родителей, чувак, — необдуманно ляпает Стайлз.

— Ты еще что-то не по теме будешь вякать? Или мне стоит напомнить, как ты паршиво выглядишь сейчас, Стилински? Хотя, я не знал, что может быть еще хуже, чем обычно, но ты бьешь все рекорды по ущербности, — Джексон немного медлит, ухмыляясь. — Так вот, о чем я? Отвечай на поставленный вопрос.

Почему-то даже не задевает замечание о внешнем виде: Стайлз и сам в курсе, что похож на живого трупака со своим бледным лицом и краснющими до безобразия глазами. В голове кавардак, но Стайлз не может долго молчать. Говорит первое, что пришло на ум – от этого не менее сокровенное:

— Мне нельзя спать, — Стайлз сглатывает слюну, нервно косясь на Джексона.

— Ты тупой? Вопрос слышал?

Джексон стоит рядом, возвышаясь над Стайлзом: тот продолжает сидеть по полу.

— Я не спал до этого момента два дня. Интересно, сколько продержится человек без сна, прежде чем полностью сойдет с ума? — продолжает озвучивать свои мысли Стайлз, поглядывая то на Джексона, то на собственные исхудавшие руки.

— Ты уже сбрендил, как я погляжу. Как ты вообще сюда пробрался?

Уиттмор не отчаивается вытянуть из Стайлза хоть какой-нибудь вменяемый ответ. Тот лишь ведет головой, очерчивая помутневшим взглядом голый торс Джексона, не прикрытый даже футболкой. На нем лишь какие-то спортивные штаны, которые в школу он бы никогда не надел: Джексон всегда носит лишь дорогие и модные шмотки.

— Стилински, ты уже подзаебал меня. Отвечай и проваливай, или мне придется вызвать твоего папашу, чтобы тот сам разобрался со своим отпрыском, — раздраженный голос, а Стайлз пытается посчитать пальцы на руках.

Ровно десять – не больше, не меньше. Отчего же тогда это щемящее чувство нереальности всего происходящего?

— Чувак, тебе снятся сны? Наверное, да. А что в них? Машины, девки продажные или, может быть, в них твои родители? Нет, не те, что тебя воспитывают и содержат – настоящие родители. Ты знаешь, что с ними стало, и живы ли они вообще? Мне тоже моя мама часто снится, точнее, снилась. Сейчас мне вообще ничего, кроме кошмаров не видится в моих снах, а иногда и в реальности бывает похуже, чем в этих самых кошмарах.

Чаша терпения Стайлза лопается, поэтому он отрывает от сердца самые сокровенные переживания, высказываясь, казалось бы, самому чужому человеку. От услышанного лицо Джексона вытянулось: он никак не ожидал такого потока откровений от Стилински, не такой ответ он намеревался услышать.

Отчего-то весь разом сарказм Уиттмора застрял в глотке, не решаясь вырваться наружу, оглушая Стайлза. Да и сам со-капитан не нарушал монолог Стилински, лишь вслушиваясь, а слушать было что:

— Мне нельзя засыпать, понимаешь? Даже такой отбитый засранец, как ты, Уиттмор, жертвовал бы сном, ради дорогих тебе людей. Ты ведь любишь своих приемных родителей, хоть, скорее всего, нечасто им это говоришь. Да и говоришь ли вообще? Чувак, тебя сложно понять: ты иногда бываешь нормальным, а в остальное время хочется размазать твою смазливую физиономию по кирпичу. Понимаешь, о чем я? — к концу фразы голос Стайлза в конец переходит в хрип.

— Я понимаю только то, что, если ты сейчас ты не заткнешь свою пасть, я размажу твою рожу по чему-нибудь твердому.

— Чувак, вот ты всегда такой злой. Тебя обижает кто-то? Или что с тобой такое тогда?

Пусть Стайлз стал больше походить на себя обычного — это все равно было обманом. Он не понимал, что говорит, что творит. Это было внутренним порывом, словно он разучился думать молча – все мысли тут же озвучивались Джексону.

— Не выводи меня из себя, Стилински, иначе пожалеешь, — глаза Джексона зло сверкают.

Он в жалкие секунды оказывается совсем близко, приподнимая безучастного Стайлза за шкирки. Встряхивает того, как мешок с картошкой, явно не заботясь о комфорте последнего.

— А то что? Изобьешь, покалечишь? Хотя, ты же постоянно водишься с Денни, чувак, ты сам-то не из этих? Лидию вон бросил, толпы девушек вокруг тебя ходят, а ты ни на одну внимания не обращаешь. Неужели изнасилуешь? Знаешь, так ведь будет даже лучше: из-за боли я не смогу уснуть, поэтому давай, Уиттмор, бей.

— Будь я даже я самым закоренелым педиком, на тебя бы обратил внимание в последнюю очередь, Стилински. И раз ты так просишь, — Джексон не оканчивает фразу, ведь его кулак куда быстрее врезается в щеку Стайлза с характерным звуком удара и хлюпанья крови изо рта Стилински.

Блядски больно: удар у Уиттмора то что надо. Стайлз сплевывает красную слюну, что смешалась в пасти с кровью. Джексон продолжает держать его за ворот темно-синей футболки так, что Стайлзу приходится приподниматься. В ушах у Стилински все еще шумит, но он опять вещает, глядя своими до неприличия здоровыми глазищами в упор на Уиттмора.

— Значит, ты не отрицаешь возможность того, что ты можешь быть голубым? И раз я оказался не в твоем вкусе – кто тогда понравился бы тебе, чувак? Подожди, или уже нравится?

Джексон не отвечает; просто опять его кулак встречается с рожей Стайлза. Действия куда полезней и красноречивей слов, считает он. На этом он и не думает останавливаться — почти избивает Стилински, не жалея сил. Хочет выбить всю ту дурь, которая выходит его рта; дурь, которая отчего-то бьет прямо в цель куда больнее, чем его кулаки сейчас пиздят Стилински.

Удар за ударом — на щеке Стайлза уже заметное покраснение, а из носа нещадно течет струйка крови. Стилински широко распахивает сощуренные от боли веки, тяжело дышит. Покрасневшие костяшки Джексона останавливаются в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Стайлза, в нескольких секундах от новой травмы, когда тихий с хрипотцой голос оглушает Уиттмора.

— Чувак, спасибо.

— Что? Я, кажется, переборщил, и ты теперь вконец поехал. Я тебя только что отпиздил, Стилински, не по голове погладил. Так, за что спасибо тогда, а?

Стайлз едва ли слышит слова Джексона: те доносятся до него сквозь плотную пелену, что так сложно развеять. Собственные слова то застревают комом в горле, отчего приходится то и дело сглатывать, как во время хорошего отсоса. В ушах звенит, но Стилински продолжает, не зная, слышит ли его Уиттмор вообще.

— Серьезно, Джекс, пусть и остался несносным говнюком, но все равно тебе спасибо. Я ведь теперь и правда меньше хочу спать, а ссадины вряд ли дадут мне так просто уснуть. Чувак, какой же ты все-таки меткий, до сих пор щека неимоверно жжет, — пытается пошутить Стайлз — выходит плохо.

Щека действительно будто накалена до предела, только и остальное лицо тянет сотнями игл под кожей, мерзко, невыносимо.

— Ты сраный мазохист, Стилински. В курсе? В придачу ты настолько жалок, что больше на тебя и палец не поднимется. Ты не подумай, что я тебя жалею — просто не бью бездомных шавок, которые и так скоро сдохнут. Думаю, ясно, к кому я тебя причислил, впрочем, как и всех твоих дружков, вроде Маккола и прочих, — буквально выплевывая едкие слова, Джексон отпускает Стайлза.

Без необходимой опоры Стилински падает, ударяясь копчиком о пол, несильно, едва ощутимо. Мягкий ворс ковра в комнате Джексона едва ли не полностью смягчает падание, что по сравнению с алеющим лицом это кажется укусом комара. Почему-то именно с укусом этого насекомого взрослые любят сравнивать, дабы детки не боялись врачей.

Не уточняют, правда, что после не больного укуса наступает дикое раздражение, которое с каждым прикосновением чешется все больше. Скажи они это детям — те сразу заревут, не пойдут в больницу. Ложь во благо едва ли лучше обычной лжи, просто прикрыта аппетитным соусом слащавых фраз, в которые так легко поверить.

Побелевшие костяшки кажутся Стайлзу чем-то необычным, не из мира сего. Рассматривает их, опять пропуская слова Джексона мимо ушей, а тот безуспешно пытается понять: что твориться с этим гребанным лохом Стилински.

Пытается — этим все сказано, ведь понять потрепанного с горящими глазами Стайлза практически невозможно. Когда тот вопрошает опустошено, Джексон застывает в немом остолбенении который раз за этот незначимый срок, проведенный в компании этого психа.

— Ты чего остановился, Джекс? Продолжай, пожалуйста, слышишь. Он уже идет, я буквально слышу его за моей спиной.

— Да кто за тобой идет? Ты никому не нужен кроме своей шайки и папаши.

— Сон, — шепчет Стайлз, опасаясь быть услышанным кем-то кроме Джексона. — Он уже почти накрыл меня. Не дай мне уснуть! — почти отчаянный крик загнанного в угол зверя.

Подрывается с пола, чудом удерживаясь на ватных ногах. Смотрит на Уиттмора умоляюще, наверное, впервые за все время он кого-то просит с такой усердностью. Трудно узнать в этом человеке хоть намек на старого Стайлза, взбалмошного и веселого.

— Не дай мне уснуть, Джекс, не дай. Не дай, — под конец его голос почти неслышно, все сливается в одно неразборчивое бормотание, больше походящее на заклинание.

Цепляется окоченевшими пальцами за плечи Уиттмора мертвой хваткой, не смея отпустить. Не совсем осознает: кто перед ним. Это не играет важной роли, ведь сейчас он готов довериться даже такому ублюдку, как Джексон, лишь бы не выпустить наружу дрянь, что потом с легкостью убьет самого Уиттмора.

— Для начала, отцепись от меня, Стилински, — неожиданно спокойно говорит Джексон.

Стайлз мотает головой, мол, никогда, но все же убирает дрожащие руки от теплой кожи Джексона. Ему хочется верить, будто маленькая частичка разума Стайлза всегда ему симпатизировала, но отошла от глубокого сна только сейчас.

Только хотеть можно разного – не факт, что Джексон наплюет на него в своей обычной манере, разрушая миф о своей доброте, который так укрепился в голове Стайлза. Уиттмор не торопится, пристально вглядывается в лицо Стайлза, ища в нем хоть намек на разум, подсказку к дальнейшим действиям.

— Ладно, — трет виски, прикрывая глаза: в отличие от Стайлза он не боится этого сделать. — Ну и как, по-твоему, я не должен дать тебе уснуть? Я не уродился клоуном, чтобы по ночам развлекать лошков, которые врываются без приглашения в мой дом.

— В дом твоих родителей, — считает нужным опять упомянуть Стайлз.

— Ты опять начинаешь, Стилински? Не забывай: один звонок, и ты будешь в участке, где тебе точно не даст уснуть твой папаша.

— Не знаю как. Избей, окати холодной водой, наори. Господи, тебе ли не знать, как издеваться над людьми, чувак!

— Говоришь, словно я каждый день дома чудиков мучаю и избивают до полусмерти. Стилински, я знаю только один способ, как не уснуть, но он не понравится ни тебе, мне даже одна мысль о нем противна. Так что я вижу только один выход из ситуации — пиздуй отсюда.

— Нет. Я не могу, Джекс, нельзя, — пятится назад Стайлз, широко распахнув глаза.

— Но и оставаться тут ты больше не можешь. Да и я ужасно заебался от разговоров с тобой и хочу спать, а ты мне только мешаешь.

— Скажи, что за способ, блять, просто скажи.

— Он подходит лишь для девушек. Сисек или округлых бедер я у тебя пока не заметил, Стилински.

Зрачки Стайлза, расширенные от темноты, мечутся по комнате, хаотично, бесцельно. Он готов отчаяться, ведь, как оказалось, Джексон Уиттмор не только конченный ублюдок, но и чертова непробиваемая стена. Не договаривает, хотя и может помочь, так кажется Стайлзу.

— Секс, Стилински, секс. Вещь такая, во время которой только полный импотент уснет, — Джексон решает сжалиться, рассказывает один-единственный способ, хоть и тот не доступен Стайлзу.

Последний молчит, кусает мертвенно-бледные губы, но они не краснеют: кровь не приливает к ним даже после сильного воздействия. Молчит, хоть на душе мартовские кошки выпустили острые когти и призывающее орут, мешают сосредоточиться на чем-то одном.

— Джекс, — одно имя. Неуверенный голос и взгляд из-под ресниц.

— Чего тебе еще?

— Пожалуйста, Джекс, — медленно приближается к Уиттмору, в движениях его появилось что-то темное, чарующее, а в глазах невысказанная просьба, которую он вряд ли решится озвучить даже сейчас.

— Блять, даже не думай об этом. Еще минуту назад я впаривал в твою пустую башку, что не пидор, а ты еще просишь выебать тебя после этого?

Теперь очередь Джексона отступать. Шаг Стилински в его сторону — два шага назад Уиттмора, подальше от этого психа. Еще немного, ковёр оканчивается — теперь уже босые ноги Джексона ступают по дорогому паркету. Еще несколько сантиметров — отступать некуда: перед Джексоном Стайлз, который не отступится; сзади — стена, которую не сдвинуть.

А жаль.

— Чувак, прошу тебя. Мне это реально нужно, я ж могу всех поубивать к чертовой матери, если попытаюсь хоть чуточку вздремнуть. Как ты этого не понимаешь?

— Это не повод ебать твой тощий зад.

— Можешь просто снова избить.

— Я так похож на психопата-маньяка? — риторический вопрос, ведь из них двоих на маньяка больше походит Стайлз.

— Тебе ответить честно или соврать?

— Сукин сын, Стилински, ты даже в таком проигрышном состоянии умудряешься бесить меня. Я не собираюсь тебя больше пиздить, ибо совсем не хочу потом отвечать за избитое нечто.

— Ну не избивай: остался же другой способ. Джексон, о твоих похождениях ходят легенды, неужели тебе слабо выебать зашуганного лоха? Ведь так ты обычно меня называешь. Или, может, про тебя ходят только слухи, а на деле ты обычный ноль?

На ехидство Джексон ответил вдвое язвительней, на удар — сломанной конечностью противника, но покушение на его возможности — непозволительно. Джексон на то и Уиттмор, чтобы всегда и везде быть лучшим, поэтому слова этого взлохмаченного придурка ощутимо задевают самолюбие.

Джексон не тупой: понимает, что это умелая провокация, но неудавшийся альфа внутри буянит, словно халк, требует крушить, ломать, трахать, пусть и тощий зад Стилински.

— Как же ты бесишь, уебок, — едва не шипит Джексон, хватая Стайлза за волосы на загривке.

Оттягивает за отросшие патлы, выставляя на показ худощавую шею и нервно дергающимся кадыком. Заглядывает в карие омуты глаз, ищет в них хоть намек на отступление: легче будет принять, что это Стайлз передумал, а не он отступил. Но в них лишь собачья преданность, от которой хочется только прирезать глотку этой самой псине.

Стилински молчит: просто боится спугнуть. Боится, что соломинка по имени Джексон передумает, отпустит его тонуть в пучине собственных сновидений, задыхаясь от кошмаров, вместо воды вдыхая мрак. Он не хочет тонуть.

Желает плыть по течению, безопасному и медленному, словно тягучая карамель. Довериться Джексону значит полностью отдать свое тело на растерзание течению, а уж Уиттмор решит каким будет поток воды. Бешенным, сбивающим все параметры тормозов, отключая инстинкты самосохранения, или успокаивающим нервы, приводящим в покой мысли.

Напряжение между ними невозможно скрыть: оно возросло настолько, что порвало все допустимые показатели. Медлить больше нельзя, отступить — некуда, остается только действовать, быстро и четко. Джексон поддается инстинктам — Стайлз принимает такой необходимый напор.

Поцелуй жестокий. В нем нет брезгливо-тошного лобызания: только мощное столкновение зубами, перехват первенства языками и выступившие слезы в глазах Стайлза из-за сильного натяжения волос на затылке. Ему не больно — обычная реакция организма, ведь он не девка, чтобы реветь из-за чепухи.

Той чепухи, которую он сам едва ли не вымаливал, а теперь пожинал эти плоды с дерева грехов. И грехи эти настолько желанны, головокружительны, что нет места словам, лишь дикое желание и похоть в двух парах глаз.

Уже не так парит Джексона, что перед ним не пышногрудая девушка: отсосать можно и без наличия груди. Намерения Уиттмора можно было и предугадать, потому что ничего он не делает просто так — либо за определенную плату, либо за личную выгоду. Тут же звезды сошлись до бликов перед глазами: Джексу перепадало сразу два — отсос и чувство возвышенности над придурком Стилински.

Жестоко оторвать Стайлза от губ, вынуждая опуститься на колени. Тот подчиняется, беспрекословно и без лишних препирательств вперемешку с сарказмом: сам хотел этого. Плевать, что сосал он в своей жизни только мороженое с фисташковым вкусом, и сомнительно верится, что член у Джекса именно такого привкуса.

Но когда на кону жизнь близких тебе людей, приходится идти и не такие жертвы, порою забывая напрочь о понятии «гордость».

И Стайлз забывает.

Отключает все мысли, полагается лишь на обостренные ощущения. Быстро, слишком нетерпеливо стягивает с Джексона домашние штаны, и, не обнаруживая под ними намека на нижнее белье, сглатывает не то волнительно, не то предвкушающе. Не понять точно: боится ли Стайлз в этом момент или просто отдался во власть «потока». Вероятней, второе.

Вычислить это можно приглядевшись. Разглядеть расслабленную позу, покатые плечи, ровную линию спины, так отчетливо проглядывающую сквозь тонкую ткань футболки. Вечно приоткрытый рот так и манит чем-нибудь его заткнуть — оба знают, чем именно.

Когда Стилински обхватывает ладонью еще мягкий член, Джексон хрипло выдыхает, дергая кончиками пальцев на ладонях — не более. Должное быть чувство мерзости опаздывает, а, может, вовсе затерялось в потемках сознания Стайлза, ведь тот без зазрения гладит твердеющий на глазах орган.

— Не заставляй меня ждать, Стилински, — не выдерживает Джексон, когда действия Стайлза ограничиваются только поглаживаниями. Он ждет совсем не этого, не такого слабого удовольствия.

В тишине голос Уиттмора звучал особенно громко, вкрадчиво, что у Стилински скручивало низ живота, а яйца поджимались, будто от холода. Стайлз ведет бедрами, касаясь родинок на щеке едва ощутимым касанием ладони, ощущая горящую кожу под пальцами.

Громкий вдох; легкие наполнены воздухом — Стилински погружается с головой в «поток», что переходит в крышесносный водопад неясных ощущений, незнакомых эмоций. Сосет с упоением, порою задыхаясь от недостатка кислорода, давясь, но не отстраняясь.

Придерживает Уиттмора за бедра, когда тот принимается толкаться в самую глотку Стилински, быстро, с нажимом. Не думает даже жалеть его, берет все возможное, уже непросто выдыхая, а прикусывая щеку изнутри, дабы предательские стоны не вырывались из груди. Уиттмор не хочет тешить самолюбие Стайлза.

Кончает Джексон в рот Стайлза, не давая тому отстраниться.

— Ты сам этого хотел, — говорит он.

Сладкое наваждение спало вместе с давлением, но желание полностью не ушло, по новой медленно надвигаясь на расслабленного Джекса. Стайлз лишь кивает, сглатывает вязкую сперму, чей вкус до сих пор на языке. В ушах его шумит, хоть это он отсасывал, а не ему — в штанах от этого жмет не меньше, нещадно, распирающе. Тяжело дышит, грозится вот-вот психануть и запустить руку к себе в трусы, дико наяривая прямо на глазах Уиттмора.

Будто читая мысли Стайлза, Джексон же хотел заполучить все и полностью. Конкретно в этом случае — Стайлза. Он должен оттрахать этого мудака Стилински так, чтобы тот думать забыл, где находится квартира Уиттмора, чтобы больше не являлся ему ночью, чтобы не мешал больше спать.

Дальше все произошло слишком быстро, хаотично, будто два изголодавших зверя сорвались с цепи после долгого голодания. Они не стягивают одежду со Стайлза: ни к чему лишняя морока; на Джексоне и так ничего нет.

Быстрая растяжка скорее для галочки: Стайлз не боится боли, Джексону плевать на боль Стайлза. Первые рваные движения выбивают из уст обоих гортанные стоны. Боль одного, удовольствие другого — все смешивается воедино, соединяясь в одну симфонию страсти, похоти и животных инстинктов.

За долгое время Стайлз счастлив. Он чувствует себя живым, неважно каким способом ему удалось ощутить эти невероятные эмоции, ведь главное — результат. Сейчас, подвывая под Уиттмором, он понимает: в кои-то веки он, Стайлз, мать вашу, Стилински, сделал правильный выбор.

Его личный поток по фамилии Уиттмор захлестнул его с головой, но не утопил, лишь подарил новую жизнь, большой глоток живительного воздуха в этих тоннах ядовитого газа, это так и норовят отравить. Несносный ублюдок стал его временным противогазом от этих смертоносных паров.

Неважно, что эффект недолговременный; Стайлзу лучше — на остальное сейчас можно начхать с высокой колокольни, показав всем наблюдающим средний палец. Ведь потом может случится что угодно: сам Стилински может погибнуть; Джексон может его послать, как, наверное, и будет; может, все обойдется. Все это потом.

А в этот момент он заходится под Уиттмором в немом крике, кончая в свою ладонь, обмякая. Нега, спокойствие, сладкое послевкусие и тишина, что сейчас до боли обворожительна, почти материальна. Стайлз очарован ею, Джексон ощущает это и даже не хочет отчего-то прогонять этого болвана вон.

Они лежат на испачканной в сперме простыне, обдуваемые дыханием друг друга. Где-то за окном уже рассвет, но даже он не может прервать приторно-сладкий момент двух совершенно, казалось бы, чужих людей.

Джексон прогонит Стилински прочь с первыми шагами матери за дверью с матами и оскорблениями. А на следующую ночь Стайлз опять припрется в комнату к Уиттмору через приоткрытое окно.

— Опять, Стилински? Пошел нахуй отсюда, блять!

— Я пиццу принес, — как ни в чем не бывало ответит Стилински, а Джексон опять подумает, какой же этот болван противный.


End file.
